Shine Master 2000
by Archangel 2.0X
Summary: Naruto y un grupo de amigos ganan unas entradas para el parque "Shine Master 2000" , el nuevo y más popular parque que haya existido hasta ahora, pero al entrar ocurre una falla en el funcionamiento de las atracciones y quedan atrapados dentro de el...


Hola forasteros! ^_^, como verán este es mi primer fanfic! yahooo! XD

Bueno espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios ! ;)

Los dialogos se realizaran de esta forma:

Kitsune: Debo ir

Chica: No , No puedes!

Explicacion de utilizacion de los signos

( ) pensamientos

---- que ha pasado un tiempo o otra escena de la historia

????´s Pov , la historia desde la vista desde un personaje

Capitulo 1

Naruto´s Pov

Estaba en clase de historia, puff como era de aburrido pero de una vez en cuando me interesaba. :-Riiiiiiiinggggg, sonó el timbre! Si!, salí del salón para encontrarme con mis amigos, he estado en esta escuela desde que era niño, y ya muchos se habían ido a otras escuelas o se habían mudado, como Gaara un amigo de mi infancia, se tuvo que mudar a Suna. Llegué a la salida, y me encontré con mis amigos:

¿?¿¿: Eh parece que te demoraste un poco naruto..

¿?¿¿: Es verdad naruto, shikamaru tiene razón, estábamos esperando hace horas!

Shikamaru: Ino, no exageres , estamos hacia apenas cinco minutos!

El es Shikamaru, mi 2º mejor amigo, el es el más inteligente del grupo, tiene cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, ella es Ino , mi mejor amiga, ella es la linda del grupo y hasta tiene un grupo de fans , pero yo solo la veo como a una amiga, tiene cabello rubio y ojos azules,

Naruto: Bueno, me he tardado un poco nada mas

¿??¿: Ayy naruto, que haremos contigo ..

¿?¿¿: Hmp!...dobe

Ellos son sakura-chan y sasuke, sakura-chan es el amor de mi vida, pero ella no lo sabe, tiene un inusual cabello de pelo rosa y ojos verdes jade…bueno , sasuke-teme es mi mejor amigo y rival, nos conocimos desde la infancia, el tiene ojos negros al igual que su cabello,

Naruto: Gomen Sakura-chan…

Sakura: Ya que…

Shikamaru: Ey , ustedes vieron el nuevo parque de atracciones?, dicen que es asombroso!.

Ino: Es verdad!! , dicen que habrá un concurso para ser los primeros en entrar!! Wiii yo espero ganar!!!

Sakura: No te iluciones tanto Ino-Puerca, hay millones de personas compitiendo por eso y hay pocas posibilidades de ganar.

Shikamaru: Sakura tiene razón Ino, no debes entusiasmarte tanto.

Ino: Yo solo queria soñar T_T

Sasuke: ahh(suspiro)…yo debo irme ahora, adios

Ino: Yo tambien me debo ir, vamonos shikamaru!.(lo agarra de la camisa)

Shikamaru: pe-pero!?!...

Ino: Adios!

Naruto: Bueno…ehh..parece que quedamos solo tu y yo sakura-chan

Sakura: losiento naruto pero yo tambien debo irme

Naruto: ;_;

Sakura: Adiós!

---------

Mientras iba caminando pensaba en la montaña rusa, debia ganarla para ir con sakura-chan. Llegué a mi casa, vivo solo ya que mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando tenia 3 años, pero no me gusta hablar de eso. Me saqué mi ropa y me fui a prepararme algo de comer, les conté que me encanta el ramen?. Terminé de preparar mi deseado ramen y me senté a ver televisión, justo cuando me senté sentí que tocaban el timbre, me fui a ver quien era, abrí la puerta y lo segundo que ví fue una luz y nada más…

-----

Sakura´s Pov

Volví caminando hacia mi casa, ya que me olvide mi dinero. Abrí la puerta y entré, me cambie y saqué mis cuadernos para hacer mi tarea, pero no podía dejar de pensar porque Ino se habría ido tan rápido con shikamaru, dejándonos solos a naruto y a mí…..tal vez…no no puede ser, tocaron el timbre y fui a abrir, abrí la puerta y vi una luz, sentí que algo me tomaba y no podía salir, al segundo algo me golpeo y me desmayé.

Ino´s Pov

Llegué a mi casa con shikamaru , el es mi pareja desde hace 2 años, no creen que podemos más? Jiji. Entramos y nos pusimos a ver la televison junto en el sofá, en un momento nadie habló hasta que el dijo:

Shikamaru: Oye Ino, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Ino: Claro, que?

Shikamaru: porque nos fuimos tan rapido de ahí?,

Ino: Emm….bueno, veras….

Shikamaru: Que?

Ino: ( no puedo decirle lo de sakura!..) a verr

Justo en el momento indicado sonó el timbre!, primera vez que no me decepcionas timbre!, corrí a la puerta y la abrí, vi una luz y grité:

Ino: AHHHH!!!

Shikamaru: QUE PASA!?!

Luego sentí que me inyectaban algo en el brazo y ví que a shikamaru también, lo segundo fue que me sentí mareada y caí….

-----

Sasuke´s Pov

Tenía que hacer algo importante y me fui rapido a mi casa. Llegué y prendí mi computadora, busqué en todas partes y no apareció , solo una pequeña parte de la información. Tocaban el timbre, que se vallan a la m*erda! , estaba ocupado. Seguí buscando y oí un ruido en mi ventana, fui a ver y al segundo alguien me atrapó y me inconsiente…

-----

El finall del 1 !!!!

Espero que les haya gustado y dentro de poco voy a poner el 2 capitulo,

( Perdonen si los Pov son muy cortitos, es que la historia recien comienza ^_^)


End file.
